giana_sistersfandomcom-20200214-history
Giana Sisters DS
Giana Sisters DS is the second official sequel in the Giana Sisters series, although it may be also seen as a remake. Giana Sisters DS is a platform game and is developed by Spellbound Entertainment and available for the Nintendo DS. There's also a HD version called "Giana Sisters 2D" for the iPhone, iPad, Android devices, OUYA and Windows systems via Steam. It is now owned by Black Forest Games following Spellbound's defunct status in 2012 and ownership is shared between the studio and THQ Nordic. Giana Sisters DS was also Armin Gessert's last game. Plot From the manual: Giana is a young girl who fell asleep one evening while admiring her precious treasure chest. As she fell into a deep sleep, magical powers emerged from the treasure chest, bathing Giana's bedroom in a brilliantly bright light. Vibrating with mystical energy, the treasure chest fell off the bed with a crash. The lid flew open. Giana's sparkling blue diamonds spilled out of the treasure chest and disappeared into a deep, black hole. Giana, awakened by the light (and the noise), leaped off the bed and followed her prized diamonds into the darkness. She suddenly found herself in a magical world. Giana's diamonds were scattered all about her. She started to collect her diamonds and then decided to find out more about the secret of her magic treasure chest. You guide Giana through her biggest adventure and help her explore this strange dream. Or is not that all a dream? Gameplay Giana Sisters DS contains over 80 levels to be explored for hitting blocks, collecting diamonds, finding secrets and completing levels. Despite having the same gameplay as The Great Giana Sisters and its similarity of Super Mario Bros, it has a new touch screen and microphone abilities allowing Giana to use various power-ups. Unlike it previous game, the number of power-ups has been reduced. The Fire Wheel is the only veteran power-up and also merged to the Lightning (which mean if Giana collect a Fire Wheel, she will be able to breaks blocks and shoots fire balls). The Soda Bottle and the Bubble Gum are the new power-ups that can be collected throught a vending machine instead of Extra blocks. The world map allows the stages to be replayed after being completed. It also contains an unlockable level as a remake of all of the levels from The Great Giana Sisters. Worlds The Dream World consists of over 80 levels and more that Giana can explore. The game include 8 worlds and all of them have 9 normal levels and 1 bonus level. World 1 is a grass plain world, World 3, 6 and 7 are more snowy, while World 4 takes place on lakes and small islands. As of World 2 and 5, it takes inside mountains (cave levels). Lastly, World 8 is a volcanic world. Bonus levels are unlockable levels with a heavenly style, except for the world 8 bonus, which is a remake of the original Commodore 64 game. Updated versions of these original levels are scattered through World 1 to 6 as well. The brand new levels are more complex and original in their level design, as all of them have exploration and occasional right-to-left and vertical progression as well. At the end of the levels a flag awaits which is blue, but appear red if the player collected all the required red diamonds. The levels have various settings: overworld, rainy, mountain (that appear overworld-like or snow-like), snow, cave, castle (night time or in daytime),lake (that appear overworld-like as well), hell and sky. Levels also include time a limit and various checkpoints in them. The checkpoint is a potted flower, while the timer is always set to 300, except for the infernal levels, which are set to 666. There are secret levels as well in the game. Some of them can be reached by hitting hidden blocks, like in the original game, while a world (more precisely World 9) that contain 2 extra levels that can be unlocked if the player complete the game without seeing the Game Over screen. Click "Show maps" to reveal level maps. World 1 1-1.png|1-1 1-2.png|1-2 1-3.png|1-3 1-4.png|1-4 1-5.png|1-5 1-6.png|1-6 1-7.png|1-7 1-8.png|1-8 1-9.png|1-9 1-10.png|1-10 World 2 2-1.png|2-1 2-2.png|2-2 2-3.png|2-3 2-4.png|2-4 2-5.png|2-5 2-6.png|2-6 2-7.png|2-7 2-8.png|2-8 2-9.png|2-9 2-10.png|2-10 World 3 3-1.png|3-1 3-2.png|3-2 3-3.png|3-3 3-4.png|3-4 3-5.png|3-5 3-6.png|3-6 3-7.png|3-7 3-8.png|3-8 3-9.png|3-9 3-10.png|3-10 World 4 4-1.png|4-1 4-2.png|4-2 4-3.png|4-3 4-4.png|4-4 4-5.png|4-5 4-6.png|4-6 4-7.png|4-7 4-8.png|4-8 4-9.png|4-9 4-10.png|4-10 X-1.png|X-1 World 5 5-1.png|5-1 5-2.png|5-2 5-3.png|5-3 5-4.png|5-4 5-5.png|5-5 5-6.png|5-6 5-7.png|5-7 5-8.png|5-8 5-9.png|5-9 5-10.png|5-10 World 6 6-1.png|6-1 6-2.png|6-2 6-3.png|6-3 6-4.png|6-4 6-5.png|6-5 6-6.png|6-6 6-7.png|6-7 6-8.png|6-8 6-9.png|6-9 6-10.png|6-10 X-2.png|X-2 World 7 7-1.png|7-1 7-2.png|7-2 7-3.png|7-3 7-4.png|7-4 7-5.png|7-5 7-6.png|7-6 7-7.png|7-7 7-8.png|7-8 7-9.png|7-9 7-10.png|7-10 World 8 8-1.png|8-1 8-2.png|8-2 8-3.png|8-3 8-4.png|8-4 8-5.png|8-5 8-6.png|8-6 8-7.png|8-7 8-8.png|8-8 8-9.png|8-9 (Final level) 8-10.png|8-10 World 9 9-1.png|9-1 9-2.png|9-2 Retro levels 8-10-01.png|Stage 1 8-10-02.png|Stage 2 8-10-03.png|Stage 3 8-10-04.png|Stage 4 8-10-05.png|Stage 5 8-10-06.png|Stage 6 8-10-07.png|Stage 7 8-10-08.png|Stage 8 8-10-09.png|Stage 9 8-10-10.png|Stage 10 8-10-11.png|Stage 11 8-10-12.png|Stage 12 8-10-13.png|Stage 13 8-10-14.png|Stage 14 8-10-15.png|Stage 15 8-10-16.png|Stage 16 8-10-17.png|Stage 17 8-10-18.png|Stage 18 8-10-19.png|Stage 19 8-10-20.png|Stage 20 8-10-21.png|Stage 21 8-10-22.png|Stage 22 8-10-23.png|Stage 23 8-10-24.png|Stage 24 8-10-25.png|Stage 25 8-10-26.png|Stage 26 8-10-27.png|Stage 27 8-10-28.png|Stage 28 8-10-29.png|Stage 29 8-10-30.png|Stage 30 8-10-31.png|Stage 31 8-10-32.png|Stage 32 8-10-33.png|Stage 33 (Boss) Other pre1-1.png|The level before level 1-1 boss1.png|World 2 Boss boss2.png|World 3 Boss boss3.png|World 4 Boss boss4.png|World 5 Boss boss5.png|World 6 Boss boss6.png|World 7 Boss introday.png|Title screen during daytime introdayred.png|Title screen during daytime with red dieamonds intronight.png|Title screen during night time intronightred.png|Title screen during night time with red diamonds introeaster.png|Title screen during Easter introghost.png|Title screen during Halloween castle06.png|Castle06 (unused) castle08.png|Castle08 (unused) Development The game marked the return of Armin Gessert to the famous title he created in 1987. It was developed by German-based developer Spellbound Interactive. The graphics and artwork was provided by German illustration artist Alex "Pikomi" Pierschel. The music is based on Chris Hülsbeck's compositions from the original game and was arranged by Fabian DelPriore. The game's executive producer was Armin Gessert, the man who programmed The Great Giana Sisters. Manfred Trenz and Chris Hülsbeck got an additional thanks in the game credits. Release The game was released in Europe by DTP Entertainment in April 2009. Later that year, it saw a release in Australia as well. In February 2011, the game was made available in North America by publisher Destineer through online outlets. Video Trivia *There is a unofficial port of The Great Giana Sisters on the Nintendo DS that was released two year before Giana Sisters DS. *The game was released in the same year as Armin Gessert died (8 months after the game came out). *Pikomi mentioned on DeviantArt that Punk Giana replaced Maria du to the missing multiplayer support. Extrenal links *Official site (Archive.org) (English) *Official site (Archive.org) (German) Category:Giana Sisters DS Category:Games Category:Official games